A liquid crystal display device includes a pixel electrode whose potential is controlled by a thin film transistor, a common electrode whose potential is controlled by a common signal, and a liquid crystal layer to which an electric field generated between the pixel electrode and the common electrode is applied. In the liquid crystal display device, the potential of the pixel electrode is controlled to change the electric field to be applied to the liquid crystal layer. In this manner, transmittance/non-transmittance of light from a backlight unit through the liquid crystal layer is controlled to display an image on a display surface of the liquid crystal display device.
As the screen size increases and the resolution of a displayed image becomes higher, the value of a common potential to be supplied to each of the common signal lines further increases, and the influence of resistance of each of the common signal lines increases.
Hence, a liquid crystal display device in which influence of resistance with respect to a common potential to be supplied to common signal lines is reduced is desired.